Sonny With A Chance Of A New Pair Glasses
by 24QueenMo
Summary: -"Now, if my favorite girl is watching this show, which I know you are, you may look adorable, but I look even hotter." After Sonny gets a pair of new glasses and is embarrassed. An unlikely friend helps her cheer up. One-shot. Hinted Channy.


**Here's another one-shot. Yep. Just read and review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I stare at the wall blankly.

"Sonny, you're not going to get anywhere in life if you just keep moping around," my mother tells me for, like, the fiftieth time.

"I don't want to go anywhere," I growl. "Why couldn't I just get contacts?" A few days ago I learned that I needed to get glasses after bumping into stuff like crazy. Bumping into props, tripping over chairs, and other thing like that. I once bumped into Mr. Greatest-Actor-Of-His-Generation, and he started that whole "you're falling for me" stuff again. So instead of getting contacts like everyone else, my mother made me get these stupid, ugly glasses. And yesterday I showed my cast mates them. Tawni wouldn't stop laughing. Nico and Grady could have cared less. And Zora, well, I don't know where she was. Luckily Chad wasn't there. I would never hear the end of it. I can hear his voice saying things like, _Oh my God. You had to get glasses? Oh, I have to tell Tween Weekly. And, by the way, you look horrible_. And then he would go, laughing away. I couldn't deal with that today. Truthfully, I can't deal with anything today.

"Sonny, just keep these glasses for a week, and if you don't like them, we can get new ones or contacts. How does that sound?"

I want to retort, _Why don't I just get rid of them now?_ But if I fight, the deal would be off. "Fine," I agree.

"Okay, now get ready."

I nod and walk to my room. I do not, under any circumstances, want to deal with Chad today. So I come up with a scheme, a brilliant one, in fact. I know Chad well enough that I know when he goes to lunch and his schedule. Now, I don't have to deal with the mocking and teasing all day long. Even though it's a little creepy how well I know him. Anyway, somehow I just to ignore Tawni all day. Maybe I could hide in the vents. Yeah...I can do that. I smile. I'm all set. Boo-yah! I grab my old baseball cap and I'm ready to leave, but my mom isn't, of course.

"Mom!" I yell. "I'm ready to leave!"

She comes out of her room having one earring in and the other she's holding in her hand. "One second, honey," she says.

"I'm waiting in the car," I mumble, walking outside. It's very warm today, these kinds of days I like to stay inside. However, Chad and Tawni like to get tans. So I'm fine while they get tans.

After another twenty minutes, my mom comes in.

"Sorry, your Aunt called," she explains.

"Yeah, so?" I ask

"So...she had her baby."

"Really? What's her name? When can I meet her?"

"Well, she's still very little, but maybe over your filming break."

"Yeah, I would love that." I smile. Maybe today won't be as bad as I think.

So after the twenty minute car ride to the studio, I'm here. I see Tawni's pink convertible outside. I see Nico and Grady's old, rusty, doesn't-even-work pickup truck. And last but least, I see Mr. Perfect's car. He usually parks in the Mackenzie Falls exclusive parking lot. But lately he's been parking in our parking lot. And when he parks at our parking lot, he waits by the door for me. We fight, I get mad, I leave, and he follows. Just in that exact order. I can sometimes hate my life. Though, I recently learned that there is back door, so that means I don't have to deal with him.  
I walk to the back door and quietly sneak in. I'm startled when I see Tawni standing there.

"I knew you would be here," she states.

"Your point?" I ask.

"Hmm. I don't know. I guess it would be to see those pathetic glasses of yours again." She laughs. I roll my eyes and walk away. I stalk down the hall when my phone rings. I see it's a next massage.

_Wear r u?_ it reads. Chad.

_I'm sick_, I reply.

_Oh..._

I don't reply. What am I suppose to say? I shake my head and go to the cafeteria. After getting my "food," I find a table away from the others and sit down.

"You said you were sick," Chad's voice says. I ignore him and continue to eat. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He sits down across from me. I shift my body so I don't have to look at him. "I asked you a question."

"Go to hell," I mumble.

"Oh, is it this time of the month." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I don't feel like playing his games. So I ignore him.

"Just another symptom that clearly shows you're falling for me. You won't talk to me or won't look at me."

"You want me to look at you? I will look at you." I snap my head up and look into his eyes. He starts to laugh.

"You—you have glasses?" he says. "Oh,my God, this is just too good."

I feel hurt. I can't stand to hear him anymore, I run away. I walk outside and sit on the curb. I start to cry. I don't want to be here anymore. Maybe I should just quit Hollywood. Maybe coming here was a big mistake. Maybe I should go back to public school again. Maybe I should call my mom to pick me up. So I do just that. She agrees after hearing my story. I see her car come up and I run in it.

"Thanks," I say, buckling my seatbelt.

"Tell me what happened," says my mom. I tell her the whole story again. How Tawni waited by the back door, and Chad found me at breakfast, and now I'm in the car crying my eyes out.

"If it's this bad, I'll get you contacts," she says quietly.

"Thanks" is all I say.

* * *

After I cried until I didn't have any tears left. I start to watch those stupid gossip shows. I see that jerk face is on, but he looks different. I pause the TV, trying to figure out what he's wearing. And then I see it. He's wearing glasses. What the heck? Is he doing that for me? I start to watch the stupid interview.

"Mr. Cooper, I see you are wearing new glasses. Have you always had them or are they new?" asks the interviewer.

"They're brand new," Chad replies. "Don't you know? They're the coolest, hippest things this season. Every one should have a pair."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now, if my favorite girl is watching this show, which I know you are, you may look adorable, but I look even hotter." He winks and saunters off.

I blush. I guess he does care. Even though, it may be just a little. He still does care. And that's all I can ask for.

**Okay! I know it stinks, but don't flame me.  
I-Phone: I love it!  
I-Touch: It's Okay.  
I-Pod: Horrible! I hated it. (Please, tell me why!)**


End file.
